The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including an image reading section for scanning documents.
Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus including an image reading section for scanning documents. A contact glass is provided in such an image forming apparatus. Then, the image forming apparatus scans a document set on the contact glass to generate image data of the document.
For example, when a job of scanning one page and the other page of a double-page spread in a book-like document (e.g., a book) is to be executed by the image forming apparatus, a user first sets the one page on the contact glass, making the image forming apparatus scan the page as it is, and then sets the other page on the contact glass, making the image forming apparatus scan the page as it is. As a result of this, divided pre-output pages (pages to be outputted) can be derived correspondingly from a double-page spread in such a division as a first pre-output page with image data of the one page provided thereon and a second pre-output page with image data of the other page provided thereon. Thus, it is implementable to print out individual images of the one page and the other page on different sheets, respectively, or to display the individual images of the one page and the other page separately from each other.
In this connection, after completion of the scanning of the one page by the image forming apparatus and before starting of the scanning of the other page by the image forming apparatus, the user commonly rotates the double-page spread by 180° to set the other page on the contact glass as it is. Therefore, image data of the other page results in a 180°-rotated state, compared with the image data of the one page. That is, the image data provided on the first pre-output page corresponding to the one page and the image data provided on the second pre-output page corresponding to the other page result in a mutually incongruous orientational state.
Accordingly, the conventional image forming apparatus is preparatorily equipped with a book scan mode. While an enable setting for the book scan mode is in effect, the conventional image forming apparatus decides whether one page (left-side page) of a double-page spread of a book-type document has been scanned or the other page (right-side page) has been scanned. Then, when the other page has been scanned, the conventional image forming apparatus rotates image data of the other page by 180°.